Life, What's Not To Love
by JadeDragon012
Summary: Jade's always been a bit strange, then she meets Austin Moon and the two become good friends. So what lengths will Jade go to to Cheer Austin up after his girlfriend breaks his heart. Because in her world, mess with her you'll regret it, but if you hurt her friends, there will be hell to pay. Rated T for swearing


**Hi guys, i'm taking a break from JTUD for a while until i find another friend to help me with it, now i know this isn't the USUAL A&A kind of romance story but i wanted to try something new. But the thing is this is an expirement and i'm not going to continue the story unless it gets a good response.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin&Ally, Jingle Ball, Train, or Justin Beiber**

* * *

I hate cities… loathe them in fact. So why am I in Boston Public Garden moping right now? I'll tell you why, because my parents decided it'd be hunky dory to yank me from my happy place, my rural town, my HOME and move to the city. And the thing they gave me ASSUMING it would make up for it was a concert ticket to the Kiss 108 Jingle Ball. Sure they spent a lot of money on it; they even got me a backstage pass… but I don't get how the hell a concert ticket is supposed to make up for taking my life away. It's like cutting someone's right leg off and giving them their right shoe… they're just rubbing it in that you can't wear a shoe anymore. But in this case it's ripping me away from all my friends and then giving me tickets to a concert we ALL wanted to see TOGETHER, way to rub salt in the wound Dad. After I got the ticket I out on a fake smile and gushed about how much I loved my parents, in my head though, I wanted to scream about how stupid and unfair they were. Then I left my apartment and went for a walk. And that ladies and gentlemen, is how I ended up on one of the parks public benches cursing every god from every religion and myth I could think of and generally being a little girl trapped in a 16 year olds body. I kicked a stray rock and watched it skid away across the pavement.

"Well SOMEONE'S in a mood." A male voice commented

I looked up and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and golden honey colored eyes. He sat next to me on the bench and looked at me expectantly.

"You could say that…" I replied hesitantly

"The scowl on your face just proves my point, what's got you all frowny Miss Pouty-Pants?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to pour my heart out to strangers… although you do look familiar…" I mused

"So you really DON'T recognize me?" he asked incredulously

"Give me a minute, I'll figure it out. I just have to take a look through my mental filing cabinet, photographic memories aren't all they're cracked up to be… especially since I never forget so all the memories kind of just accumulate up there." I told him

I studied his face closely, he expected me to know his name so he couldn't be just someone I saw passing by. But we probably didn't have a conversation or I would've recognized him right away. Then it hit me… literally… a piece of paper blew into my face and I heard him crack up. I peeled the damp flyer off my face and looked at it; it was an advertisement for the Jingle Ball and guess who was on it. None other than my mysterious stranger, Austin Moon.

"Oh… now I feel stupid…" I said

Austin just kept laughing; I scowled at him "It's not funny!"

"It is too." He replied still laughing

I glared at him and then I got an idea, I smiled devilishly and took the flyer in my hands again. Then I slapped it onto Austin's face and ran for dear life laughing like a lunatic.

"Hey! Not cool!" I heard him yell

"All's fair in love and war my friend!" I called over my shoulder grinning

I heard him start to chase me and I shrieked and ran faster. Suddenly the footsteps disappeared and I stopped running confused. I turned in a circle looked for Austin but I couldn't find him. Then I felt someone grab me by the waist and lift me up, I yelped in surprise and turned my head. A wave of relief washed through me when I noticed it was only Austin. Then we were spinning, I giggled like a little girl and turned myself in his arms so I was facing him.

"Auuuustiiiinnn put me dowwwnnn!" I whined still giggling

"What's the magic word?" he asked in a sing-song voice

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" I begged

"Hmmmmm nope, wrong word." He said

"Ummmmm, hint?" I asked

"It's a food." He replied

"Is it a breakfast food or a lunch food?" I asked

"Breakfast, obviously." He answered

I was starting to get dizzy, and then I remembered what my ballet teacher had told me years ago. We were learning how to do the spins in our dance; one girl kept getting too dizzy and falling down so the teacher told us to stop. When everyone was standing completely still she told us that when we were twirling to focus on one spot in each of the walls as we spun and we wouldn't get dizzy. I tried it and I didn't get the slightest bit dizzy, I was thinking it might work here. I lifted my head a bit and stared right into Austin's eye's, they were gorgeous I might add, there were flecks of brown and amber mixed in the golden color. It worked, the dizzy feeling went away and I started guessing again.

"Eggs?" I asked

"Nope." He answered

"Bacon?" I tried again

"No" he replied

"Bagel?"

"Incorrect"

"Muffin?"

"Still wrong"

"Waffles?"

"Closer"

"PANCAKES?"

"Correct" he said suddenly stopping his spinning

He lowered me the ground grinning like an idiot. I looked around, people were staring at us and some of the teenaged girls were shooting me death glares. I turned to Austin, who was apparently unfazed by all the attention; I on the other hand was trying to desperately hide myself behind my hair.

"Austin!" I hissed

"What?" he asked innocently

"People are staring, can you get them to stop!" I whispered

He sighed and rolled his eyes "You are definitely something else…"

"Jade" I said

"You are something else Jade, most girls would automatically recognize me and LOVE to get this kind of attention, but you're different… In a good way..." He said

"Yeah, yeah, just get them to stop staring at me." I complained

"Follow me then." He said grabbing my hand

He led me around the park like he had memorized the layout. After about 5 minutes we were next to a little pond surrounded by trees. It was beautiful; I'd never seen anything like it in a city.

"Oh my god…" I breathed

Austin grinned "Beautiful isn't it, I usually some here when I'm doing a concert in Boston because no one else comes here. It's my secret place, my getaway."

"Then why are you showing it to me, secret usually implies something others don't know about." I asked turning to him

He shrugged "You look like the type of person who appreciates nature and its beauty, plus you're not acting like any of those other girls would. Like trying to make out with me or something like that… you're treating me like a normal person, and that's nice for a change."

"Well you are a normal person, and you don't seem like the stereotypical teen pop star… you're actually nice, and you seem to like nature. Most teen star stereotypes are rude and selfish and don't care about anything unless it benefits them." I countered

* * *

And that is how I ended up laying flat on my back talking to none other than Austin Moon. He was really a truly nice guy, nicer than most I've met besides the ones whom I call friends. We were laying side by side talking and joking like old friends, not like people who had only met that day.

"So, what's it like being the 'Great' Austin Moon?" I finally asked

"It's nice I guess, I mean fame isn't all it's cracked up to be honestly. It's actually very hard, though it does keep me in shape." mused

"I can imagine, running from all those girls must be a lot of work." I teased

"It is, especially when they're on the track team…" he whined

"You're like a giant child, do you know that?" I said

"I've been told that before, so what's up in your life?" he asked

"Usual, parents who don't understand and try to control me, being taken away from my beloved small town live to live in the city. Did you know my dad gave my Jingle Ball tickets expecting that it would make up for taking me to a place I hate with mostly rude people and ripping me away from my friends." I said shaking my head

"Ouch… so that's what had you in a bad mood earlier." He theorized

"Yup" I said popping the p "Why did you stop to talk to me anyway, you're an international pop sensation, I'm just literally a small town girl in a place where she doesn't belong?"

"I don't know… you seemed like you needed someone to vent to, and being the insanely nice guy I am I decided that someone should be me. And I'm glad I stopped, you're a cool girl, I can see us being good friends." He answered

"The last guy that wanted to be my friend tried to force me into a relationship with him, but then again if you try to do that you're WAY more attractive than he was so I'd be okay with it." I mused

He laughed "You're strange Jade, really strange."

I grinned at him and winked "I've been told."

"So you're going to Jingle Ball?" he asked sitting up

I followed his action "I'm not sure, it was kind of a thing my friends and I wanted to do together, but they don't have tickets."

"Come on, please go." He pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes

"Why is it so important to you that I go to the concert?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Because then I can invite you backstage and we can talk some more so I don't get bored while everyone else is preforming." He explained

I thought about it for a minute, I looked up at him again. His puppy dog look was killing me and I caved.

"Fine…" I sighed and he cheered "But only on one condition."

"What is this condition?" he asked curiously

"You need to introduce me to Adam Lambert." I said grinning

"Deal." He said shooting me his million dollar smile

He got up brushing off his jeans and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up as if I weighed nothing.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked

The look he gave me when I asked made me think I was going to regret asking that.

* * *

3 hours later I was in my room trying to find something to wear to the concert. I'd gone through my whole closet and not found something concert- like but not slutty. I groaned in frustration when my phone rang.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_ All of my change I spent on you_

_ Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_ Where are the plans we made for two?_

I answered my phone "Austin, I have nothing to wear…"

I heard him laugh on the other end "How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm physic," I said sarcastically "What do you think, I have caller ID and I set a certain ringtone for you genius… back to my problem, I have NOTHING to wear that is concert clothes."

"Be patient because in about a minute your problem will be solved by your awesomest rock star best friend." He said

"You're my only rock star best friend Austin…" I pointed out rolling my eyes

Just as he was about to reply my mom called me downstairs. I walked down the stairs and found her holding a cardboard box.

"Yeah?" I asked still holding my phone to my ear

"This was outside the door, it's for you. There's no return address though." She said handing me the box

"Umm, thanks? I'll be in my room until it's time to go okay." I told her

I walked back up to my room still on the phone with Austin. When I got upstairs I put the box on my bed and went back to my conversation.

"Sorry about that, someone sent me a package." I told him

"You should open it, that way if it's a rabid squirrel I can hear it attack you." He said, I could picture his cocky grin

"You're such a good friend…" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes "But if it is something that attacks me can you call 911 please."

"Sure, just open it." He said "I wanna know what's inside."

I cradled my phone between my shoulder and my ear while I used my nail to slice the tape. I pulled back the flaps and inside was an outfit, shirt, pants, shoes, even some hairspray. I took everything out and it was all my size, there was a note at the bottom of the box.

_I figured you would need these for the concert, no need to thank me._

_~Austin_

"I'm not even going to ask how you know all my sizes, because I don't think I want to know." I said

"I have my ways Jade." He said

"I wonder what I'd be doing if I hadn't met you today… probably make my mom take me to the mall to find something." I said

"You probably wouldn't be going at all; you'd be too busy moping in the park." He said

"You're probably right" I said "Anyway I have to go so I can dressed, I'll see you there Rockstar."

"Rockstar, I like that, later Cowgirl." He said

"Cowgirl?" I asked

"You said you like riding horses, why not." He explained

I laughed "Whatever Rockstar, see you soon."

I hung up and looked at the outfit; Austin strangely seemed to have an uncanny ability to pick out stylish clothes. It was a bronze metallic tank- top with black skinny jeans, a black outer shirt, and some heeled boots. I noticed all the price tags were gone; he obviously didn't want me to know how much he spent on it. I smiled and put on the clothes, I had one of the best friends ever.

* * *

I had just shown the security guy my ticket and he led me to my seat, in the front row. I smiled to myself, I was glad Austin talked me into coming now I could see my favorite singers preform live. Austin was the second artist to go on; the first was Train, one of my favorite bands. The concert didn't actually start for another 10 minutes so I decided to text Austin.

_Hey, I'm in the front row, good luck. Break a leg _

About 2 minutes later he texted me back.

_Not sure I can perform with a broken leg, anyway wht kind of friend r you… wishing harm upon me :P_

_ *Rolls eyes* your and idiot, smh_

_ Hey! I take offense, anyway gtg, the concerts starting I'll look for you Cowgirl_

_ You better Rockstar, or I might just break your leg for you :P_

I looked up and saw all the seats around me were filled, mostly with teenaged girls, but there were some guys there too. My phone buzzed scaring me; I jumped about a foot out of my chair causing a couple of the other concert goers to stare. I blushed and checked who it was from; it was from my friend AnnaKate.

_Miss you, it's not the same without you. Have fun at the concert, I demand details when it's over though._

I smiled and texted her back

_Miss you too, I wish you were here. I doubt it'll be as fun as it would be with you but I have BIG news, but I'm gunna be mean and not tell you until later_

_ MEANER! __ NOW I'M CURIOUS AND IT'S KILLING ME_

_ Hehehehehehe gtg concerts starting later Annie_

I turned my phone off and turned my attention to the stage where Train was just coming on. I got out of my seat and cheered with everyone, this was going to rock.

* * *

As Train left the stage Austin ran out smiling like a fool, I couldn't help but grin myself. Just about every girl there started squealing and jumping up and down while yelling things like 'I love you Austin' to 'marry me'. I stood up and waved and he caught my eye. The expression on his face next made me worry about what he was planning.

"Hey guys!" he yelled to the crowd "You guys having fun?"

A lot of people (mostly lovesick girls) chorused yes. He smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Well I'm going to make this even more fun!" He yelled

For the next 15 minute he sang his heart out and he looked like he was having fun. That boy had the ability to make you feel like he was singing to only you in this room of over 2000 people. To be honest, he looked even more attractive when he was preforming because of the huge grin he wore and the happy air around him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Austin stop singing.

"Hey guys, this is my last song. But one of you lucky people will get to come up here with me. So who's it going to be?" he said

EVERY girl started screaming and trying to get his attention. I sat there smirking until I realized something. He wouldn't, would he? My jaw dropped when I realized what that look on his face earlier meant. He smirked when he saw the realization cross my face, I looked at him with wide eyes and he nodded.

"How about you, the pretty girl in the front row?" he said pointing to me

I got up and walked up to the stage and stood next to him.

"I'm going to kill you for this, and it WILL be painful." I grumbled

He just grinned and handed me a microphone "So what's your name Beautiful?"

"Jade Darcy." I said knowing fully well he knew my name

"Well Jade, let's do this." He said still grinning

The music started and I recognized the song, it was No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown

"We're doing a cover?" I asked confused

"Yeah, I like this song. By the way if you get nervous just look at me." He said

And with I started singing Jordin's part, about halfway through the beginning part I could literally feel the death glares I was getting from the other girls and it was making me really nervous. So I did what Austin told me to, I just looked at him. Naturally his easy- goingness calmed me down and I was singing like I did this sort of thing every day. When the song ended Austin and I were so close that if I even leaned forward a little bit we'd be kissing. I blushed handed him the microphone and rushed back down to my seat, well I tried but first Austin caught my arm.

"Meet me by the entrance after I go backstage okay." He said

I nodded and walked back to my seat, all the girls within a 15x20 seat area of me were glaring. Austin said his good- byes and told everyone how awesome they were, yadda yadda yadda. Then he winked at me, causing more glares, and ran off the stage beaming. I waited a couple minutes so it didn't look suspicious and then discreetly left my seat while the girls were busy fawning over JB. I ran to the entrance and saw Austin already standing there.

"Sorry," I panted "You're little 'fun' has cause hundreds of thousands of girls to want to murder me o I had to be ninja- like."

He laughed "You, a ninja."

I glared at him "I'm a hell lot stealthier than you Moon, want me to prove it."

"You're on, 20 bucks says you can't steal that boy's hat." He said

I grinned; this was going to be easy. I used to do this all the time, my friends would bet me I couldn't seduce and ninja sneak stuff away from boys and I always won.

"Fine you're on, and try not to get too jealous 'kay." I said

I walked over to the boy, he about my age, maybe a year younger. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't GORGEOUS either. I decided to use the shy but sexy technique.

"Hi…" I said softly

"Hello there Beautiful" the boy said when he say me

I giggled, like a girly giggle that drives guys insane. "Thanks, you're not bad looking either Handsome."

I spent a few minutes chatting him up and when I discreetly looked back I could see Austin fuming. I smirked to myself and turned my attention to the boy at hand.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing at a concert by yourself?" he asked

"I'm not here alone, I came with my cousin over there." I said pointing to Austin

"He doesn't look too happy." To boy observed

"Probably because I'm flirting with you, he's very protective. But I usually don't let that get in the way." I said

I had the kid on a hook now; I went in for the kill. I leaned in a bit and kissed him, at first he froze up but then he relaxed into it. When I knew he was too into it to notice I lifted my hand slightly and removed his hat with expert precision, then just to prove how good I was, I took his wallet out of his back pocket. I stuffed both of them in my sleeves and pulled back.

"I should probably go now, before my cousin gets too upset. Bye Handsome" I said leaving a dazed 16 year old behind me

I walked back to Austin and handed him the hat. "There, believe me now. Being a ninja means taking advantage of weaknesses right in front of you."

Austin gaped at me and I started walking towards the backstage area.

"Are you coming, I thought you wanted to hang backstage? Plus I need to get out of here before that kid realizes what happened." I said impatiently

He shook himself out of his stupor and followed me. He grabbed my hand and dragged my past security, who didn't even bat an eye at the sight, and straight to a dressing room labeled 'Austin Moon'. He opened the door and literally pushed me inside.

"What was that out there?!" he hissed

"That was me winning a bet; do you have any gum, mouthwash possibly?" I asked innocently

"But, you… you kissed him… that doesn't BOTHER you?" he asked

"Should it?" I asked

"Yes it should, kisses are supposed to mean something. You should only kiss someone you love…" he reasoned

"Well I don't believe in love, well I do… I just swore I'd never fall in love again." I said "So now I use my skills to my advantage, here have a wallet."

I tossed him the kid's wallet and he just stared at me.

"You… stole… his… wallet…" he said disbelievingly

"Yeah, I was going to give it to security and say I found it, I don't steal money. I only do that stuff for the fun of it, seeing how this so called 'love' makes people so oblivious to what happening." I said

Austin just kept staring at me his golden eyes started to darken going from their normal honey color to a shade of goldenrod. He walked closer to me and I backed up until I hit the wall.

"Who broke you're heart so badly that you've resorted to seducing people for fun?" he asked

"N-no one…" I said a bit too quickly

"Tell me Jade, I only want to help you." He said leaning in more closely

My heart was racing and I couldn't think straight, how was he doing this to me? He was driving me insane just by standing closely, my breath hitched, all I could see were his golden eyes, and they had softened back to their normal honey color now. No one had been able to get me this way since Ethan. Ethan, the boy who stomped on my heart, the boy who shattered me, the boy who made my already prominent trust issue worse, the boy who raped me. At that moment I broke down, I started sobbing and I sank the floor. Austin backed up in surprise but then sat next to me and tried (emphasis on TRIED) to comfort me.

"Jade… Jade what's wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you… just please stop crying." He begged

I didn't answer I just hugged him like he was the only thing keeping me on the earth. About 10 minutes later I calmed down, and he sighed in relief.

"Thank god, please… next time you have a mental breakdown… warn me." He said

"Ethan" was all I said

He looked at me confused "What?"

"You asked who hurt me so bad that I resorted to playing with peoples' emotions…" I mumbled into his chest

He pushed me back by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. His own eyes were darkening again and he looked deadly serious and a bit mad.

"What did he do to you?" he asked his voice steely

"I-it was two years ago… I met him at Gifted Kids camp, he was the only one who talked to me… everyone else assumed I was freak because I had 5 talents while the other kids had 2 at the most. They were either scared of me or jealous because of that. But Ethan came up to me and talked to me, we had fun together and eventually we started dating, at the end of the camp there was still another 2 weeks of summer left so my parents let me stay at his place for a while because he lived close by. And on the eighth night he… he… he r-raped me and then dropped me off in front of my parents' house. He kept calling me a slut and a whore the entire way there and he pushed me out of the car and told me he never loved me and that he just wanted the sex…" I said quietly

Austin's eyes darkened even more, to the point where they were a brownish black color. His grip on my shoulders tightened and I winced.

"A-Austin you're h-hurting me…" I said

He snapped out of it and released me "Oh god, I'm sorry"

"S'okay…" I said

"Who else know…" he asked me

"Just my friend AnnaKate, she was the one I called to ask if I could stay with her for a while so my parents wouldn't get suspicious…" I said ashamed

"The son of a bitch raped you and you didn't even tell your parents!" he demanded angrily

"I was embarrassed, I thought they'd think I was a slut or something." I tried

"Jade, the meaning of rape is sexual intimacy without consent, if you didn't want to and he forced you how does that make you a slut?" he said softly

"Because it was his word against mine Austin… and his dad was a cop anyway…" I told him

Austin mumbled something under his breath, all I caught was the words kill, bastard, and her.

He turned to me "Come on I'm taking you home…"

"But what if someone sees me like this!" I protested

He sighed and got to his feet; he walked over to a clothes rack in the corner and grabbed a hoodie and some sunglasses.

"Here put these on" he said handing them to me

I did as he said and he walked over and pulled the hood up so it covered my face. The hoodie was a bit big, but it smelled like Austin, an intoxicating mixture of axe, rain, and the woods.

"There now no one will recognize you and no one can see you've been crying." He said making an effort to sound light

"Question… how do I explain the hoodie to my mom?" I asked

"Sneak it into your room ninja style, or you could give it back when we get to your apartment." He suggested

I nodded and fallowed him outside, he walked quickly and I had to jog to keep up. After a minute or two of walking he stopped in front of a nice looking car, a Zenvo ST1 to be exact. My eyes widened as he took out the keys to the car and unlocked it.

"THAT'S your car…" I said

He nodded "It has a top speed of 233 mph, so it's fast as well as sexy."

"Let me get this straight, my rock star best friend owns a Zenvo ST1 the 5th most expensive car in the world, which also has a top speed of 233 mph and only takes 2.9 seconds to reach 60 mph from a standstill…" I said

It was his turn to be surprised "How did you know that?"

I blushed "I have a friend who's a car guy, it kind of just subconsciously seeped in during one of his many of his car rants and lectures…"

He shook his head and then cleared his throat "Well, um come on get in…"

I nodded and got into his car after he opened the door for me, then he closed it and walked over to the driver side and got in. There was an awkward silence in the car until Austin turned on the radio. The song that came on always made me smile and soon I was singing along. I could see Austin relax out of the corner of my eye, but the unmistakable anger still glinted in his eyes. Sooner than I had wished we pulled up in front of my apartment complex.

"I guess I'll text you later then…" I said turning to him

"You better, I'd hate for you to replace me when school starts up." He said teasingly

"Austin…" I said quietly

"Yeah?" he asked

"When will I be able to see you in person again… I mean you're obviously going back to California after this and… you're kind of the only person I know I can trust, which is weird considering I just met you and stuff. Well I mean you…" I couldn't find the right words, but I was worried about losing my newfound best friend

He laughed "How about this, you come out to see me in Cali this summer. I'll introduce you to some of my other friends and show you around."

I nodded eagerly and hugged him "Thanks, you know… for being awesome."

"Aren't I always?" he asked jokingly

I smiled and got out of the car, I stood in front of the complex and watched Austin drive away. I pulled his sweatshirt tighter around me and breathed in his scent, a secure feeling washed over me, comforting me, calming me. I turned around and walked into the building with my smile growing wider by the second, why you ask, because I would see Austin again, and honestly… that was all I needed to be happy.

* * *

The next six months passed in a blur, Austin and I texted almost every day and ooVooed at least once a week. I even introduced him to AnnaKate over ooVoo, she didn't believe that I had met him, let alone became friends with him. After the whole squealing and fangirling stuff was over Austin played a song for us and Annie fainted, like legit fainted, all I heard was a THUMP as she hit the ground. Austin had seemed worried but I told him she'd be fine and we disconnected. When she came to though AnnaKate was relentless with the questions, so yeah Austin and I were both having pretty good lives at the moment, but then something happened that started a chain reaction.

It was about 12:15 at night when my phone went off, I groaned and looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Austin. I sat up, grabbed my phone off the side table and answered it.

"Jesus Christ Austin, this better be important. You know how I love my sleep." I said grumpily

"Jade?" his voice trembled like he had been or was going to cry

"Austin what's wrong… Are you hurt, do I need to call the authorities?" I asked worried, Austin NEVER cries so this must be bad

"No, I'm fine, physically…" he said his voice cracking

"Then tell me what the hell is wrong, I can't help if I don't know." I said exasperated

"Ally, she cheated on me…" he said

Then I heard him break into tears, I blinked once, then twice, then a third time. She did WHAT! Who could ever cheat on sweet innocent Austin, he was like a little puppy, adorable, lovable, energetic, annoying at times, loyal (the one quality I liked best about him), and nice.

"She… did… WHAT!" I said angrily

"She c-cheated on me… I walked into her house to surprise her and there she was… k-kissing that stupid cell phone accessory cart guy… s-she didn't even h-have the audacity to be embarrassed… s-she j-just broke u-up with me r-right there and w-went back to k-kissing h-him…" he told me still crying

I was angry, no scratch that I was furiously pissed beyond fucking belief. Ally had seemed like such a sweet girl when Austin introduced me to her. She was going to pay, that bitch better watch her back, she hurt Austin more than I thought possible. He was on the phone with me at 12:20 in the morning my time sobbing because that little slut broke his heart… there was going to be hell to pay.

"Austin, book me the next flight to LA, I'm coming there as soon as possible. Don't even try to argue, I'm top of my class and there's only 3 days of school left." I told him

He had calmed down enough so that I could understand what he was saying. I hurt me, physically and mentally, to hear him this broken.

"Jade you don't have to do this…" he said his voice strained

"GOD DAMN IT AUSTIN YES I DO! NOW GET ME ON THE NEXT PLANE TO LA!" I yelled

There was silence on the other end of the line, oh god I'd scared him. Jesus I need to learn to control my temper.

"Oh God Austin, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that. I'm such an idiot, please don't hate me I just got carri-" I started

"Jade, calm down it's okay" he cut me off, he sounded better now. "I'll text you the details in the morning just get some sleep; I didn't realize how late it was in Boston. I'll talk to you later."

I yawned involuntarily "M'kay, night Rockstar…"

"Sweet dreams Cowgirl." He said

I smiled as I hung up; I had some revenge to plot. And in the morning I'd be packing for my trip to California, my parents had known about the invitation and thought it was a great idea… I was surprised because my dad's usually VERY over protective. I would have sweet dreams tonight, sweet plotting dreams.

* * *

When I woke up at 10:00 I immediately grabbed my phone. The screen had told me I had a new message so I opened it.

_ Your flights is 4:00 this afternoon, just go up to the counter and show them this code: 73952501 C u soon Cowgirl._

I smiled, then I remembered why I was rushing to LA, there was a bitch who needed a dose of Karma, and I was the PERFECT girl for the job. I texted Austin back to assure him I got the message.

_ Thnx Rockstar, I'll see you real soon, I can't believe it's only been 6 months since we first met that day in the park, it feel like ages_

I then proceeded to drag my ridiculously large suitcases out of my closet. My packing took about 4 of the 6 hours I had until my flight, mostly because I couldn't decide what kind of clothes to pack. Eventually I just threw in every short sleeved t- shirt and pair of capris/shorts I owned and then packed my other stuff. I then ran downstairs to tell my dad I needed to get to the airport. He didn't ask questions, I had a feeling he heard my conversation with Austin last night. We threw all my suit cases in the back of his car and headed for the airport. After my dad left I made my way through security, and up to the ticket counter where I showed the woman my text from Austin.

She smiled sweetly "So you're Mr. Moon's friend."

"Yes I am, so which flight am I on?" I asked

She smiled and pressed a button on the counter, minutes later a 20 year old boy ran up.

"Yeah Junie?" he asked

"Chris, could you show Mr. Moon's friend to her flight please." She asked

The boy nodded and made a fallow me gesture, I grabbed my two suitcases and my carry on and fallowed him. When we stopped we were at the exit door, I was confused but I kept fallowing him anyway. He led me to a smaller jet with the stairs down and I realized what was happening.

"No way…" I said gawking at the jet

"Way" a familiar voice said

I turned and saw Austin there smirking, I dropped all my bags and ran over to him.

"Austin!" I squealed attacking him with a hug

He lost his balance for a second when I tackled him but quickly regained it and hugged me back.

"Hey Cowgirl…" he murmured into my hair

I noticed Chris had left, I could see him walking back towards the building.

"You didn't need to come here to pick me up you know…" I said my voice muffled by his shirt "a regular flight would've been fine."

"I did have to, if you're going to pitch a fit over the phone about seeing me as soon as possible I of course HAD to come get you in person." He said chuckling

I pulled away from the hug and looked up at him "Are you okay?"

He looked at his feet and shook his head "Not really, but I have the entire summer to spend with my abnormal best friend."

"I am not abnormal, I am perfectly normal and EVERYONE ELSE is abnormal." I scoffed

He grinned "Sureeeeee they are Jade, come on let's get your stuff on the plane."


End file.
